Mac's One Regret
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: A case frustrates Mac to the point of break, but he makes one mistake he takes is frustration out on Adam which lands his husband in the hospital and in a coma. Will Adam ever awake or will Mac be forced to live with his regret for the rest of his life? R&R we need more of Mac/Adam slash fics I redid the story found a couple mistakes so here it is sorry about that


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan 

**A/N:** I don't own CSI NY

**Description:** A case frustrates Mac to the point of break, but he makes one mistake he takes is frustration out on Adam which lands his husband in the hospital and in a coma. Will Adam ever awake or will Mac be forced to live with his regret for the rest of his life? R&R

Mac sat beside Adam's hospital bed while he watched his young husband lie there and in a coma none the less. For 8 months he came by every day in hopes he would wake up, but each day nothing he was beginning to lose all hope. Now I bet your wondering what happened and why Adam was in the hospital...well I will tell you.

8 months ago...August 27th, 2012

It was nearing the end of summer and with school being back in traffic was worse then ever, accidents happened more then it did during the summer time and murder became more frequent. That's what the CSI team were doing now they had a high priority case that they were doing their best to solve, but with the lack of evidence everyone was beginning to get frustrated. This next body didn't make matters better in fact it made it much worse because like the others no evidence was found and to say Mac Taylor was angry was beyond words he was furious. Storming through the lab he made his way to the conference room where he told his team to meet him, as he entered the room his team looked over to him as he moved to the front.

"Alright I had just gotten off the phone with Sinclair and he said no rest until the killer is caught" Mac announced this stunned everyone

"What? He can't be serious" Danny said outraged Mac sighed and nodded.

"He's very serious" Mac responded.

"How does he expect us to work with no rest or sleep? We can't go without it not to mention food" Jo stated.

"I know I told him that, but he refuses to listen to reason and I did everything I could to make him change his mind, but no avail" Mac said "But I am ordering you all to ignore his order and to go home and rest when needed and don't forget to take lunch as well when you need to" Mac added they smiled and nodded.

"You'll get no complaints from me on that one" Hawkes stated they nodded in agreement.

"Good! Now what do we have?" Mac said then asked.

"Nothing! We've got nothing" Jo grunted out she was tired beyond belief and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep

"Mac we've got nothing to go on" Hawkes said Mac turned to Adam who was remaining silent.

"Adam? What about you? did you get any usable prints or anything off the evidence?" Mac asked Adam shook his head.

"No! I came up empty" Adam responded.

"Ugh so what DO we have?" Mac asked angrily.

"Nothing" Adam said.

"Well no shit Adam I know that, why don't you use that brain of yours and give me something useful for a change and not something I ALREADY know!" Mac shouted at him in anger. Adam sat stunned he calmly got up and walked out of the room not wanting Mac to see how hurt he was by those words nor his tears. He watched him go then turned to the others who was looking at him in shock and anger. "What?"

"Your an asshole you know that?" Jo spat as she got up, she walked out and went to search for Adam.

"Mac how could you say that to him? Do you realize how hurtful that was? Geez Mac Adam is your _husband_ you don't say things like that to him, not after everything he had been through especially with his father! I know your angry and frustrated, hell we all are, but that was crossing the line! Adam loves you and for you to go and say something like that what do you think he's going to think? He's going to think you don't love him anymore what he fuck is wrong with you?" Lindsey said then asked angrily. Danny was stunned he had never heard his wife curse, but Mac deserved it.

"She's right Mac that was completely uncalled for" Danny growled out Hawkes nodded in agreement. With a sigh Mac sat down in his chair.

"I know I know your right I had no right to say something like that, I love him more then anything. I'll go find him and talk to him" Mac said then got up, but Lindsey stopped him.

"Mac don't! Give him some time and then go talk to him because if you do it now your just going to upset him even more" Lindsey stated he nodded that's when Jo walked back in.

"I told Adam to take a week off" Jo began, but stopped Mac before he could talk "Don't you dare! You've already hurt him enough leave him be for now until this case is over _then_ go talk to him and you had better apologize to him when you do because that was completely uncalled for" Jo growled out angrily she crossed her arms daring him to argue he nodded.

"I will Jo you can count on it" Mac said sitting down they got right to work.

It was close to dinner time when Mac had gotten the call, a call he never wanted to get..._ever_. Mac was sitting at the head of the table they had just finished eating dinner and Danny was about to speak when a cell went off. Everyone looked at each other then checked their phones to see which one when Mac checked his realizing his phone was the one going off he looked at the caller id seeing unknown caller flashing across the screen he was tempted to ignore it, but in the end he decided to answer instead.

"Taylor" Mac answered.

"_Am I speaking to detective Mac Taylor?"_ the voice asked Mac frowned at this.

"Yes may I ask who is calling?" Mac asked curiously

"_Detective Taylor my name is Michelle Thomas and I am calling from Methodist Medical Center on south Hudson and Lincoln BLV! I am aware that you are listed as an emergency contact"_ Michelle said.

"Emergency contact for what? Or for who?" Mac asked he was afraid to know.

"_I am calling to inform you that we currently have Adam Ross in our care"_ Michelle

"What happened?" Mac demanded as he quickly stood catching the others attention as well.

"_He was involved in a hit and run and is currently being operated on if you could..."_ Michelle began, but Mac cut her off.

"I'll be right there" Mac stated then hung up.

"Mac? What happened?" Lindsey asked.

"Adam's in the hospital" Mac said they gasped in shock

"What happened?" Jo asked

"He was involved in a hit and run and they are currently operating on him" Mac answered then he turned and grabbed his coat rushing out of the lab with the rest of the team behind him.

They arrived at Methodist Medical Center, walking in they began searching for the information desk. They were stopped when a girl called out to them. "Can I help you?" they turned to see a dark haired, blue eyed woman staring at them.

"Yes ma'am we are here for Adam Ross" Mac stated.

She smiled and nodded "Ah yes, you must be detective Taylor I presume" She stated Mac nodded.

"Yes ma'am you must be Ms. Thomas then" Mac said she nodded.

"Yes that's me! They still have Mr. Ross in surgery, but if you give me a few information we can finish filling out his paperwork!" Michelle said.

"How did you know to contact me then?" Mac asked in confusion.

"Well when Mr. Ross was brought in he had his id on him and so we took it from there, we looked him up and got his medical records from his primary doctor that's how we contacted you" Michelle said Mac nodded. "Now just a few questions and that would be all"

"Ok"

"What is your relation to the patient?"

"He's my husband" Mac said she smiled and wrote it down.

"Does he have any allergies or is he allergic to anything or any medication?" Michelle asked.

"No ma'am not that I am aware of" Mac responded.

"Ok thank you that's all! The doctor will be with you as soon as he can" with that the nurse walked away and Mac sat down on the chair as did the rest of the team and waited.

They didn't know how long they were out in the waiting room, but Mac had looked up from the catalog he was trying to read, but all thoughts of his husband and rather he made it or not seemed to flood his mind so he just looked at the pictures and pages instead when he saw the doctor coming he quickly put the magazine down and stood the others stood with him as the doctor approached.

"Adam Ross?" he asked they nodded.

"I'm detective Taylor his husband!" Mac introduced shaking his hand.

"I am doctor Westly"

"doc please tell me good news" Mac said the doctor had a grim look on his face

"I wish I could detective I really wish I could, but it would be a lie if I told you he would be fine! Your husband was involved in a hit and run, he was hit head on and whoever did it ran over him trying to get away causing some internal bleeding, I managed to finally stop the bleeding, but now another problem have arose; he is in a coma and there is no telling if he'll ever wake up or not" Dr. Westly sadly said Mac stared at him then slowly sank down into the chair he was in total shock and he was devastated to say the least.

Jo saw this and immediately took charge she turned back to the doctor "Thank you doc what room number is he in?"

"518"

saying her thanks Jo helped Mac up and guided him to the room when they opened the door they were heartbroken at the sight Mac quickly went over to the bed grabbed the chair and sat down the room was silent for a while staring at Adam's prone body lying there in the bed, their lab rat was so full of life and energy and to see him like this was eery. Jo sighed and sat down in one of the vacant chairs, but remained silent, Danny decided to say something.

"Mac he'll be ok" Danny assured him Mac looked up smiled weakly and nodded then looked back down at him.

Mac couldn't believe this he wouldn't believe it, it had to be a dream it just had to be, but it wasn't and that's what hurts the most. Finally after a few minutes Mac finally let go and began sobbing lying his head on the bed gripping Adam's hand within his own and held on afraid that if he let go he would disappear on him. Lindsey walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"Danny's right Mac Adam will be ok you just need faith and hope" Lindsey said trying to reassure her boss it broke her heart to see him like this.

"I hurt him" Mac mumbled into the bed

"No Mac you didn't you didn't cause this" Flack said.

"Yes I did! I yelled at him for no reason and I hurt him..real bad" Mac stated he got up and walked over to the window and looked out trying not to show the others how hurt he was and how bad he felt.

"Mac..." Sid began, but Mac cut him off he turned to the others anger burning in his eyes and this scared his team it even scared Jo and she doesn't frighten easy.

"Don't Sid don't you dare say it's not my fault because it was, it's my fault that he's lying on this bed in a coma and the fact he may never come out of it again hurts more then you'll ever know, if I hadn't of said what I said this would never have happened, but I did, I can't change that and now? I will have to live with that regret for the rest of my life and if he dies I will _never_ forgive myself for it" Mac shouted angrily they were stunned.

The team was silent because they were too stunned at Mac's sudden outburst, they've heard him angry before and seen him go off, but never in their wildest dreams have they ever seen their boss like this. He was a wreck, not to say he wasn't a wreck when Claire died, but he was even more of a wreck now because if truth be told Mac loved Adam more then he did Claire not to say he didn't love Clair, but Mac felt more connected with Adam then he ever did with Claire and now that he's in the hospital in a coma Mac was very very upset, finally after a while Flack spoke up.

"Your right Mac you did hurt him by snapping at him, but did you mean for this to happen? Were you the one that hit him then ran over him with the car?" Flack said then asked pointing to the bed Mac looked at him and shook his head.

"No" Mac said sitting down.

"Then answer me this how was this your fault? How could you have ever known this was going to happen? Are you able to tell the future?" Flack asked he was a little angry himself because he'll be damned if his best friend blames himself for this.

After a short pause Mac sighed and shook his head "No"

"Then I can safely say this was _not_ your fault! Yes you may have snapped at him and it's ok to have that regret because you can forgive yourself for that and he can forgive you as well, but don't give up on him Mac Adam will come out of this" Flack said softly Mac sighed and sat down he just hopped Flack was right.

Now...April 15th, 2012 **(yes that is 8 months I counted lol)**

so that's how 8 months later Adam came to be lying in the hospital and in a coma with Mac sitting beside him every chance he had gotten. They managed to capture the person who hurt their friend and the guy turned out that he was drunk that day and he hadn't drank another bottle since he hit him, but that didn't make what he did ok he should have stayed right there and called 911, but he was scared because he was drunk Mac hadn't been present in the interrogation room afraid he would beat the guy to death if he did so he stayed with Adam at the hospital. Mac was reading through a book he had brought with him for he read to Adam every chance he could get when he happen to look up and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat Adam was moving his eyes were trying flutter open.

"Come on baby come on open those eyes please open them" Mac whispered in hope. Mac sat up straight as he watched Adam struggle to open his eyes Mac reached forward and grabbed a hold of his hand he leaned over and kissed his forehead. He leaned back up and stared at him. "Come on Adam come on you can do it"

after a few minutes of waiting and hoping Adam finally opened his eyes he searched around and his eyes landed on Mac and he stared at him then smiled weakly and Mac couldn't help, but sob in relief. After 8 months of waiting and hoping that Adam would wake up he finally did. Mac stroked his forehead and smiled down at his love.

"W-where am I?" Adam asked weakly

"Your in the hospital baby" Mac said softly.

"What happened?" Adam asked "Why am I..ugh...in s-so much p-pain?" Adam groaned out it hurt to move.

"You don't remember what happened?" Mac asked Adam wanted to shake his head, but he couldn't move it because it hurt to do so.

"No"

"You were involved in a hit and run the guy hit you then ran you over and didn't stop, but we got him he's in jail now! You scared me baby and I am so sorry for what happened to you" Mac said as he sat down.

"Why?" Adam asked confused.

Mac stared at him then sighed he sat down and held his husbands hand into his "Well when we were working a case 8 months ago we were so tired and irritated I kinda...no not kinda I really took my anger and frustration out on you and I hurt you, after Jo told you to go home that's when.." Mac took a deep breath "that's when you were put in here! Adam I never had any regrets before, but the moment I hurt you I new I would be carrying that regret for the rest of my life and I can never be more sorry for that" Mac said.

Adam stared at him for a moment he sighed and nodded "I don't remember, but if you said it happened then it happened and I forgive you! Mac I remember you, Jo, Danny, Lindsey, Hawkes, Sid and Flack, but I must confess I don't remember what connection we have! Why did you call me baby for? And why do I have a wedding band on my left finger?" Adam asked confused Mac stared at him he looked up when a throat cleared and saw their friends staring at him after he received a nod then looked down at Adam

"Adam the reason you have a wedding band on your finger and the reason I called you baby is because we're married! We've been married for 4 years now" Mac stated Adam stared at him then looked down at the ring on his finger, then back up with a smile then he frowned.

"Why can't I remember though?" Adam asked

"You will Adam give it some time and you will" Danny said stepping in Adam smiled at him.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Adam welcome back" Jo said he nodded.

After a few more weeks in the hospital Adam was finally released into Mac's care, the doctor had said that Adam was going to be slow at responding due to being in the coma for 8 months, but should be back to normal with in 3 months after as long as he goes through therapy of course and after arguing for a few minutes Adam agreed. Before anyone new it 3 months has passed and Adam returned to his old normal self with his memory and all, he was fairing much better at work, he even began making jokes about things so all in all everything was as it should be. Adam was busing himself with some evidence Jo had brought in when he heard a knock on the door he looked up to see Mac sitting there he had that sad look on his face he could see the guilt he still carried with him.

"Adam do you have a minute? I need to talk to you" Mac asked then said Adam looked at him then looked down he nodded Mac sighed and stepped into the room he closed the door behind him and then walked over to Adam.

"Mac? Honey What is it?" Adam asked he was beginning to get nervous.

"Adam I've done many things in my life and broke many rules to; dating my subordinate happens to be one of them because with me being your boss I know I shouldn't have" Mac begun he could see the fear on Adam's face and when Adam went to say something he held his hand up "Hold on let me finish first! But when it comes down to it all I am glad I did because even though I broke the rules I got something good out of it, I finally landed someone who understands and gets me like you do!" Mac walked up to Adam and grabbed his face so he could look him in the eyes as he says this "You put up with my attitude and anger more then anyone, hell even more then Claire and in return I hurt you and I will never forgive myself for what I said that day, if I hadn't of gotten mad at you for something you didn't even do then you wouldn't have gotten hit and you wouldn't have been in that hospital and in that coma and for that I can't be sorry enough. Adam I love you, I love you more then I have ever loved anyone! What I am trying to ask is can you ever forgive me for hurting you like I did? I know I don't deserve it and..." Mac was cut off when Adam kissed him right there in the lab he froze for a moment then began to kiss him back with equal passion, when they broke apart they were both panting for breath.

"Mac I already forgave you and I love you too" Adam stated with a smile Mac sighed with relief he drew him into a hug and held him close, closing his eyes and basked in the warmth radiating from Adam's body.

Mac had learned something that day, if you snap at the ones you love you might just lose them one way or another and that almost happened to Mac, but he was glad it didn't so he made himself a vow from now on he's going to watch what he says and do his best to keep his anger in check. Adam survived that ordeal and forgave him for what he said and done, but next time he may not be so lucky, so with a smile Mac took Adam's hand and left the lab for he was ready to start over with his love by his side.

End.


End file.
